


Evans Growing Up

by deeisace (elspeth_jones)



Series: Wizarding Wales [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Animagus, Asexual Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, Marauders' Era, Pre-Marauders' Era, Squibs, Welsh Character, Werewolf, Wizards, recognisable characters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elspeth_jones/pseuds/deeisace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders' Era - 1969 to 1981, told in chapters.</p><p>Lil isn't such a muggleborn as she seems, but Sev's just the same (well, nearly).<br/>Mickey's just as much of a squib as his mam, but he doesn't mind - unlike Petunia.<br/>Remus' mum runs a bookshop, and Sirius would do anything to get away from his.<br/>James... is James - no getting 'round that!<br/>Peter's a ratty-looking sod, wouldn't you agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, recognisable characters, finally! Are you glad or disappointed?
> 
> Can anyone suggest a better fic title? 'Evans growing up' is what I referred to it as when writing, but upon posting it sounds terrible to me. I suppose it's better than 'Alys and Mel' as a title, ey?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

\--

1968

\--

 

Petunia glares at her parents with folded arms. "I'm not going."

"Petunia, dear, it might -"

 _"Might_ do _what,_ Dad? I haven't _got_ any magic to train, the healer said. Not ever. Not like those two _freaks."_ Petunia spat the words acidly towards her siblings. Lily made a face at her. "There's no point in going. It won't do any good. _I'm_ normal. Not like the rest of you."

"You might develop -"

"No I won't. _You_ know. You never did." Hettie frowned at her eldest child.

"Because I didn't have the _opportunity_ you have, to try. You remember what Sylvia told us when we went - ability can be developed, sometimes. You never know - going to Sylvie's might help."

"No, Mam! You can't make me. I'm not going."

Alun sighed, unfolding his own arms and standing. "Willows it is then."

" _Thank_ you." Petunia was never very courteous.

 

\--

1969

\--

 

Sirius stood at the top of the stairs, close to his bedroom. Walburga was at the bottom, marching up and shrieking as she went.

"Thirteen years! Thirteen years of marriage! And then _who_ do I get for my troubles? _You!_ "

Sirius had backed up against the wall. He made a slight noise in the back of his throat.

"You who would put _salt_ in the sugar, when you know quite plainly that the Burke cousins are to visit, and terror your _poor brother's_ mind with stories of inferi, or what was it this week - trolls! He can't walk through the main hall for fear!"

Sirius was now inching slowly along the wall towards his room, watching his mother warily.

"Orion! Orion!" Walburga shrieked down the stairs, allowing her son to make a break for his room. He locked the door, what little good it would do.

"Get up here and _sort your son out!_ " The library door, downstairs on the first floor, opened and closed with a creak. Sirius, after quickly debating whether or not to make a dash for the window with his broom, hid in the wardrobe.

 

-

 

"Pet, dear, could you take Lil and Mickey to the park for a bit?" Hettie Evans asked from her place at the sink, where she was trying to wash up whilst Mickey, eight years old, was looking in and emptying what seemed like every cupboard in the kitchen. As Hettie spoke, a bag of flour exploded in his hands, and he looked up guiltily from the floor. "Oh!" Hettie threw up soapy hands in exasperation. Lily laughed at Mickey's mishap, and flour whirled around like a mini tornado before directing itself towards the general vicinity of the bin (but very little gaining access). That corner of the kitchen rather looked like a small blizzard had hit it. Hettie sighed.

"Sorry Mam." Petunia scoffed at Lily and Mickey's chorused apologies and rolled her eyes, pulling herself up from her chair in a long-suffering manner reminiscent of all teenagers, remarking acidly, "Like hell you are."

"Petunia Helena Evans, don't you dare talk to your siblings that way! Now, out, all of you! Go to the park!" Hettie shooed them out through the kitchen door with still soapy hands.

 

"Are we going to the park, Tuney?" Mickey piped up, now somewhat windswept thanks to Lily.

"Yeah - or are you going to make us sit on the wall while you talk to _Davey Thomas_?" Lily singsonged the older boy's name.

"Oh shut up Lils. Yes alright, we'll go to the park. No funny business this time! I know it was you that dropped that branch!"

 

They walked two streets along, coming to a small playground with swings and a slide. It was surrounded by bushes and trees. Lily made a beeline for the swings and Mickey took off to the slide, where another little boy was playing under the watchful eye of his mother.

"Hi Frank! Sut wyt ti?"

Lily, being grumpily watched by her sister, swung higher and higher. Only slowing down a little bit, she jumped off when she was near the top (Petunia yelped in spite of herself), spun in the air and landed upright, facing the bushes. A boy emerged. He was quite scrawny, but gangly, and had long hair and a large nose, and quite an impressive black eye. He was also holding an armful of twigs and leaves, and looked fairly pleased with himself. He looked up, surprised, when he noticed the two girls watching him.

"Er, hello." Lily said.

"Hello," the boy replied. He didn't have much of a Welsh accent, Lily thought, sounded more like the kid in that film they went to see last week - _Kes._ Yeah, like Yorkshire.

They stood awkwardly for a second, and then a loud bang came from the direction of the slide. Mickey was standing on his own, as Frank and his mother had left by this point. He was quiet, staring at his hands, and then suddenly burst out crying.

Petunia and Lily rushed over, the boy following more slowly. Petunia got to her brother first, exclaiming, "How on _earth_ could you have burnt yourself?!"

"Oh, is it a burn? Giz a look." Petunia glared at the newcomer, but Mickey held out a shaking hand as the taller boy sorted through his plant-matter. He absently glanced at the burn pattern in the middle of Mickey's palm, nodded and held out an oddly bright-red oak leaf. "Rub that on it, like a dock leaf. It'll help."

Mickey began to, watching in wonder (no longer crying) as the burn-mark, and the pain, began to slowly ebb away. Petunia snatched the leaf out of his hand, and pulled him away. "We're going to see Mam." With one last glare at the odd boy, she marched off, pulling a rather reluctant Mickey with her.

"Er. Sorry about Tuney." Lily rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your help!"

"'S alright." The boy looked like he wanted to leave, but shifted his haul to one arm to pick up the leaf Petunia had dropped. He held it out awkwardly, "It really does help."

"I saw! Amazing! Thanks!" Lily took it, pausing before running after her siblings. "What's your name?"

"Severus Snape." He held his free hand out, manners his mother taught him.

Lily shook it smartly. "Lily Evans." They nodded to each other, then Lily flashed a grin and ran back home. Severus looked faintly surprised at life, reshuffled his sticks, and walked home.

 

-

Remus Lupin loved Saturdays. He could read the shop books all day long, and Mum didn't ever shout for him to do his homework. Today wasn't so good though.

Full moon had been on Thursday, so he'd missed school half the week. He had cuts all down his face, and a big bruise on his arm, and he thought he'd done something to his leg again. It smarted when he stood still for too long. Mum had done her best, like always, but they didn't have the money for wolfsbane this month, and the apothecary in Nottingham wasn't the best for potions anyway. So, all in all, Remus wasn't feeling very good.

And then, at about lunchtime, just when Remus was going to get his mum to make sandwiches, there'd been a customer come in, and see his face, and start shouting. As if Remus didn't already feel terrible, now this man was shouting at him, asking who'd hurt him and what they'd done.

"They didn't do anything, sir. I'm ill, 's why I've got cuts an' stuff."

"Why are you here on your own, then? Where's your mother?" The man was still frowning.

"In the back. It's our shop. Says it on the door - Lupin's Literature." Remus pointed to the sign.

Hope Lupin walked back into the main shop, carrying a large cardboard box of books. She set it down on the counter with a huff as she saw the angry man talking to her son, and walked over. "Anything the matter, sir?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there is, ma'am. Is this your son? Who did this to him?"

"No-one did it - he's got an illness. Any little bump does the worst. I do my best, but Remus is a growing lad. Can't exactly wrap him cotton wool when he's nearly ten, can I?" She smiled reassuringly.

"Not his father, then? You've got to admit, it looks bad."

"We haven't seen hide nor hair of him for a long time, and good riddance, in my opinion." Hope's tone brooked no argument. "Was there a book you wanted? We've got fiction this way, and factual books over there..."

 

\--

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the ridiculous wait, I'm sure you know how exams can get! But it's over now, thank fuck! I'm back with you, though I can't promise regular updates yet, considering I've not written much more than this one chapter. Well, anyway, here you are!
> 
> Hogwarts letters! 
> 
> (I've changed the dates people get them slightly - Kids living in the muggle world get their letters on the 15th of May, or nearest weekend, or on their birthday if it is before then (like Hermione, Snape or Lily), with a visit from a teacher if they are Muggleborn or their Wizarding parent isn't in the picture (as it is rumored of Dean Thomas). Kids who live in the Wizarding world, or have knowledge of it (like Harry is assumed to, or Ron), get theirs on their birthday if it is before the 24th of July, or on that date if after, to ensure parents have the time to buy their child(ren)'s school things, with no accompanying visit unless the letter is not answered (like Harry's in canon).)

1971

Saturday, 9th January  
07.52  
31 Spinner's End, Swansea

Severus tramped down the stairs, sparing a glare at the prone form of his unconscious father as he passed the living room. His mother was making his birthday cake, distractedly pointing him towards the sandwich on the side and wishing him a "Happy birthday, son" as he quietly entered the kitchen. He thanked her, turning to put the kettle on and pausing in shock.  
There was an owl at the window.  
"Mum, there's an owl at the window." It knocked loudly on the pane, waking Toby up.  
"Woss tha racket, boy?! You making noise at this time? Quiet down!" He shouted, and then there came a quiet moan as the volume caught up with his hangover. Eileen let the owl in, rolling her eyes at her husband (something neither of the two would dare do if he was in the room), and it flew over their heads to the table, holding a leg out to Severus. It hooted impatiently as Sev stared at it.  
"Go on, kid, it'll make more noise if you don't."  
"Alright Mum," He fiddled with the fastening, undoing the letter from the owl's leg. "This is your kind of stuff, isn't it?" He lowered his voice - Toby didn't like t hear that sort of 'rubbish'. "Magic and - and potions?" He smiled a bit, looking up at Eileen as she took the kettle off before it whistled, and flipped the letter in his hands.  
"Yes, dear. Let's see what that letter is, then, hey?" She smiled back, glancing quickly at the door before casting a slight cooling charm on all three cups (two of tea, one of rather strong instant), as the cold tap always rattled loudly before midday, and handing Severus the weaker tea.  
The owl glided back over to the window, perching on the tap and screeching to be let out before Eileen managed to lunge to open it. There came another explosion of noise from the living room, and Toby staggered the three foot from the sofa to the kitchen door, shouting angrily to 'stop that racket'. He noticed the owl as it hooted in reply, and wordlessly yelled as he yanked the window wide and shoo'd the bird away. It settled on the yard wall, seeming to glare venomously at the elder Snape.  
"'Leen, why is there one of your bloody birds in our kitchen?!"  
"S-Sev's letter came." Eileen shrank away.  
Severus had moved back to the wall furthest from his father, and was quietly reading his Hogwarts letter, still keeping an eye on Toby as he continued to shout.  
"Letter? What letter?" It dawned slowly in Toby's hurting head. Eileen passed him the mug of coffee, watching him warily for signs of violence, and his volume shrank minutely. "That fancy magic school you went to?"  
"Yes." Eileen was defiant of the resulting glare, ignoring him in favour of her son. "What's it say, Sev?"  
"The paper's funny. But I get to go to Hogwarts! Says I need a potion's kit. Like you!" He grinned, thinking of the basement room Eileen kept locked without a key, full of interesting smoking pots and things in jars. "And a wand as well. Is -" He glanced at Toby. "Is that for charms and stuff?"  
"That's good! Yeah, it is. We'll have to go to London for that!" She smiled proudly.  
"To London?" Toby scowled over his half-drunk mug of coffee. "How much is that going to cost me? Let alone this school!" He whacked Severus round the back of the head, making him drop his tea as he tried to back further away from his father, an impossible feat in the tiny kitchen.  
"Travel won't cost anything," Eileen reasoned, "I'll apparate - remember I used to pop about?" Toby grumbled an affirmitive, sounding none too happy. "And I'll see if I can wangle a scholarship for him, too - shouldn't be too hard, considering."  
"Considering?! What's that supposed to mean, 'Leen?" Toby advanced on Eileen, glowering, and Sev scarpered quick, nabbing his sandwich as he went to see if Lily was in, trying not to worry about his mother but knowing it would be so much worse if he tried to get involved.

\---

Saturday, 30th January  
10.43  
49 Seymour Street, Swansea

Lily was still worried. "When do you think the letter'll come? Will it come?" She was sat on the Evans' sofa with her brother as Severus reread his potions textbook (for probably the ten-thousandth time if you asked Mickey), leaning against her legs from the floor.  
"'Course it will! You've done loads of magic!" Mickey tried to cheer up his sister.  
"Mine came in the morning," said Severus, looking up from his book with an ink-smudge on his nose, taking a blue biro out of his mouth, "But Mum said hers came after lunch, so it could come any time. But it will come, Lily. You are magic." He added as she began frantically tapping her fingers against the sofa arm again.  
There was a knock at the door. Lily sat ramrod straight and ran to get it, stopping short at the sight of a severe- looking lady well-dressed in green.  
"Hello." The lady had a Scottish accent. "Are you Lily Evans?" Lily nodded, silent and still clutching the door. "I am Professor McGonagall. I have come to talk to you - and your parents - about a very special school I teach at, called Hogwarts." McGonagall smiled, "May I come in?"  
Hettie appeared from the kitchen at this point, holding the front door open as she shooed Lily back to the living room and greeted the professor.

Lily flopped back down onto the sofa next to Mickey, grinning widely. Severus looked up again. "Who was it?"  
"Lady said she was from Hogwarts!" Lily's grin became impossibly wider as Hettie and the professor entered the room.  
"I'm glad it's Alun's day off - Lily, feet -" "Sorry, Mam." "- I'll just go and get him from the garden, if you'd like to sit down, Professor, I'll be back in a minute."

Professor McGonagall sighed as she sat in one of the chairs, watching the children as they watched her. She noticed Severus' book half-hidden where he'd put it down behind him by reflex. "Hello," she said to them all, smiling at Lily and then addressing Severus with kind eyes, "Am I mistaken that you are -" she thought of the myriad new letters she'd already sent out, "Severus Snape?"  
"What's it to you?" He replied moodily, unused to attension that wasn't from the Evanses or his mother, and shifted to get rid of his book.  
"Sev!" Lily admonished him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, to a pained wince and sharp glare from his friend. "Oh, sorry, I forgot about the new ones."  
McGonagall said nothing to this, as Hettie and Alun had returned, but she kept a sharp eye on the Snape boy and resolved to tell Dumbledore of this development.

Hettie shouted up the stairs as she passed, for Petunia to "come down and put the kettle on, love, and make yourself a sandwich, you didn't eat breakfast!", and bustled through to the living room.  
"Would you like tea, Professor? How do you take it?"  
"A good splash of milk and sugar if you've got it, please. Thank you." Hettie nodded and left again, to make the tea and make sure Petunia had surfaced from her room too.  
Alun settled himself down opposite the professor, glancing at his fairly dirt-ingrained fingers and not bothering to get back up and wash them. "So, what was it you want to talk to us about?" He said as Hettie returned with the tea tray and the biscuit barrel, which Mickey hastened to take from her, grinning as he fished for a Bourbon cream and offering the box to McGonagall as something of an afterthought.  
Minerva smiled at him, finding a gingernut. "I work for a special school in Scotland - we teach children like Lily."  
"Oh you're from Hogwarts then?" Alun blurted, to an elbow from his wife.  
"Alun, cau 'dy geg! A feddyliwch cyn siarad!"  
"Sorry, Het, you know what I'm like." Alun gave a sheepish grin, knowing how awful he is at keeping secrets when he's excited.  
"No excuse!"  
McGonagall watched this exchange, trying and failing not to be mildly amused. "Might I ask how you know of Hogwarts? I can see that Severus there is to be joining us in September, but he shouldn't have told any Muggles about it."  
"I didn't, ma'am!" He spoke up, now sitting between Lily and Mickey, having levered himself up from the floor to get a biscuit when Mickey had stuck the box down on the coffee table.  
"Severus didn't, Professor, I know the consequences." Hettie replied carefully.  
"I was not aware you were a magical family, Mrs Evans?" Minerva sipped her tea, watching the pair as they debated silently with each other.  
Finally, Alun spoke. "We're not, Professor. Lily's the only fully magical one among us, though Mickey's going to Sylvie Malfoy's next year." He took another Bourbon, dunking it in his tea. "Hettie and I are squibs."  
"We, er, we changed our family name. My father, he doesn't have the best opinion of squibs at all. He was very much against our marrying. If he knew where we were now, what our names are, he'd - well, I'm afraid - he might try and take Lily away from us."  
"Am I to take it your families are... old-fashioned? Not the sort to have impressionable children about?"  
"Well, it's Het's family really - sorry Het - we still visit my mother sometimes."  
"Mamgu Ness is nice." Lily mumbled through a gingernut, wide-eyed now.  
"She is, love, yes." Hettie smiled at her daughter, continuing from her husband. "Alun shouldn't have said anything -" here she raised an eyebrow at him, and he hid behind a biscuit, "- but do you think you could, erm, keep it quiet, between us? We don't want Lily taken away from us, and that is what would happen, I'm sure you know, if my father saw fit to take us to a Wizarding court, considering our - condition - and his influence. We did not part amicably. They are not all like that, not at all, but I know my father would like for Lily, if he knew of her, to be brought up 'the proper wizarding way'." She spat this last. "Please, Professor. You seem like an upstanding lady, we'd appreciate it very much." She added when no answer was forthcoming.  
Minerva gazed down at her tea, thinking. "Hm," she took another gingernut, "It would be very - unorthodox, to say the least. Extremely unorthodox, Mrs Evans. I am required to report a child's blood-status to the Ministry if any mistake has been made. You know what you are asking me?"  
"Yes, Professor, we know, we know how serious this is. But please. Please don't report Lily. We'd be so grateful to you. Anything in our power, any favours. Please."  
McGonagall regarded the Evanses (Petunia was now leaning in the doorway, looking on in interest, concerned, though not if you asked her, for her sister), and Severus sat amongst them. She smiled. "Of course I won't. Not if your family is indeed how they sound. I shan't say a word, nobody will be any the wiser, I assure you. I hold no truck with purists such as that, none at all." She sipped her tea, a fiercely steely look in her eyes as she did so. "Now, Lily will be coming to Hogwarts in September?"  
"Ye-"  
"You joking? 'Course I want to learn proper magic!" Lily had kept quiet too long, and burst out excitedly as the adults seemed to have come to a conclusion.  
An "Oi!" from Mickey followed her pronouncement, and a "What're you implying?!" as he pushed her off the sofa. She landed heavily at Sev's feet, and he grinned and messed her hair up, to a growl from the now-scruffy girl as she gave a wordless shout and tickled him to raucous laughter from Mickey.

Hettie sighed, and brought the adults through to the kitchen, admonishing a moody Petunia to get a plate before she took her sandwich and scarpered back upstairs, as McGonagall jokingly asked Alun "There'll be no need for me to levitate anything, then?"

\----

27th April  
Grantham Road, Stockwell, London

Peter Pettigrew's eleventh birthday was the best he'd had so far. Dad was home from work early and gave him three presents, and Mum had made a huge spread. The dog had eaten half the chicken off the side before Mum realised and levitated it away, but it was okay 'cos she made an extra roly-poly for afters. The whole lot, Mum said, would probably feed them for a week besides, but she was smiling when she said it, and it'd mean the kids got birthday cake in their packed lunch, so there was no complaining from any of the four of them. And his Hogwarts letter came, just like Mum said it would. They had to write back and ask for a scholarship, but Dad said they'd definitely get it, on his wage, and Peter didn't mind. He just wanted to learn magic like his mum. Dad and George wanted him to write back with stories every week, and Mum said 'Every day, more like!' and to practice all his spells and that they'd have to teach him to write with a quill, and George badgered him about sending back 'proper magic sweeties like Rob does', but Sara and Annie were playing dress-up and didn't seem to care much about Hogwarts. They were excited about Diagon Alley next week, though. So was Peter. He hadn't been to Diagon Alley since Rob had gone away when Peter was five. He remembered it was very big and bright and everything seemed to do weird things and everyone was wearing the dress things like what Mum wore when they went to visit Grandma, and he hoped it was the same. Rob had sent him loads of sweets from Hogsmeade and a note saying 'Happy birthday Peter and I'll see the lot of you in June!' Peter sort of wanted to be in Hufflepuff with Rob, and like Mum was, but he wasn't sure. Rob was very loud and always put him in headlocks. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I suppose I'll find out', and tucked back into his roly-poly, watching as George and Annie pretended to be dragons, frightening Sara.

\--

James Potter spent his letter-day bouncing off the walls and grinning fit to burst, but this was nothing new to his parents, who rolled their eyes amusedly and left him to it.

\--

Sirius' letter-day on the other hand, was a far more solemn affair, which he spent having the Black family values drummed into his head for the two-hundreth time. The cousins visited, too, though. He was glad for Andy, when they were released from his mother's gimlet eye, who made him laugh and regaled both Sirius and Regulus (who had another 3 years to wait yet) with stories of her time at Hogwarts so far, to the quiet agreement of her sister Narcissa (though while she was explaining the staircases, Bella huffed, bored, and went to find Kreacher to torture, giggling at the fun).  
"Honestly, Sir, it'll be great fun! You'll be in Slytherin, obviously, but you can come and visit me in Ravenclaw if you like."  
He opened his mouth to reply.  
"NO, I'm not doing your homework, for Merlin's sake!"  
He shrugged, grinning unapologetically, "Fair enough, it was worth a try."  
He felt a lot better when Andy said that detentions weren't reported back to your parents until you'd been referred to your head of house - "That'll be Slughorn anyway, and he's a right pushover for poshos like us."  
"Slughorn? Haha, what kind of a name is that?!"  
"Oh I know, and he lives up to it too! This one time -"

\--

Remus Lupin didn't realise he'd get a letter-day at all, until it came. Mum had already talked to Ellis Guilford about him going there, if they couldn't get a scholarship for him to go to Sylvie's. Cousin Rhian had said he'd be better off there anyway, but she said it with a look that was an odd sort of cross between a glare and pity, so he wasn't really inclined to believe her. She made stuff up anyway, and he was excited to go to Hogwarts. Everyone said it was the best school ever. He knew that he would be in dormitories, though, and definitely the only werewolf there. He didn't know why he'd been picked especially, when he knew that werewolves weren't allowed to go at all, because it was a danger and parents didn't like it. He'd take it though, Hogwarts was the best school in the world everyone said, and Mum said to be careful but he'd have a lot of fun. She'd cried a lot when he opened the letter, he was glad she was happy for him.  
The letter said he'd have to keep it quiet. They'd made a place for him to go, so that was good, he supposed, and they'd given him a scholarship. And he didn't have to pay for his school books because Mum already had them in.  
He wouldn't find out until September that they wouldn't provide Wolfsbane, and that it didn't travel very well by owl, and by then he was of course already there. Mum asked for him to transfer to Sylvie's, but Professor Dumbledore said the law meant it wasn't allowed. Which Remus thought was odd, because the law also said he couldn't go to Hogwarts. When he wrote to Mum about it, she said she thought so too, but they couldn't argue with Dumbledore because he was a very powerful man. He'd done full moons without Wolfsbane before, she wrote on tear-stained parchment, and he was getting a good education, better than in Nottingham. He could do it. It was only until Christmas and then he'd have a moon without pain, she'd make sure she saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh translations - 
> 
> Cau 'dy geg = Shut up (Shut your mouth!)  
> A feddyliwch cyn siarad = And think before you speak!
> 
> \---
> 
> (8/8/15: I will edit the last bit at some point, I promise, and the next chapter will get written! I'm sure you can tell, I'm not very good at writing continuously? I sort of just write scenes and fit them together disjointedly. Anyway, all that's in my head right now is exams and work and couple of scenes from Harry's years. But you'll get the rest of this eventually!!)

**Author's Note:**

> I brought the release date of Kes, one of my favourite films (and the only way I could think of that Lily would know what a Yorkshire accent sounded like), forward by about a year. Sev's dad was transferred from Sheffield to work in another factory in Cardiff. Sev will quickly lose his accent - partly because of teasing and partly naturally.
> 
> Also, the flour exploding was just Mickey squeezing too hard, but the burn was him trying to make the leaf float. He is a squib still. I should make that clearer?
> 
> Peter and James aren't in this bit - I couldn't think of anything that wasn't so obvious.   
> Peter, I'd imagine, is still rather tearful at this age, but well on his way to becoming a right chancer!   
> James is just the same as he was in Snape's memory, only shorter.
> 
> Do tell me of any mistakes I've missed, or comment for the hell of it - I don't mind!
> 
> \--  
> 1971 to follow shortly.  
> (Edit: 12/4/15; I know I said shortly! I'm on it, bit slow going, plus RL stuff.)


End file.
